


Red-Handed

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, BDSM, Begging, Consensual Non-Consent, Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Porn, Possessive Behavior, Power Exchange, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Religion Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Prompt: Castiel punishes Dean for fooling around with girls all the time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 143





	Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, dean winchester, castiel, destiel, spanking, Dom!Cas, Sub!Dean, angrysex.
> 
> Wren's warnings: Spanking and consensual “cheating.”
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Consensual BDSM with consensual nonconsent elements. Public sex.

Dean was humming _Highway to Hell_ when he got back to the motel room late that night. His whole body was buzzing with endorphins. It had been a fantastic night and Dean had his fingers crossed that it wasn’t over just yet. He’d been sharing a celebratory, the-ghost-is-dead-for-real-this-time drink with Sam in a local bar when he’d caught the eye of this _criminally_ cute girl. She was bold, too, she’d walked right up to him and leaned on the table, all pretty brown eyes and faded denim jacket, and said something to the effect of, “I think you’re attractive, let’s fuck.” Dean couldn’t remember the exact words. Everything that followed had been so intense he’d kind of forgotten the lead-up.

Dean shrugged out of his jacket and threw it down on the bed, still humming cheerfully. He yelped as a rough hand grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the mattress, bending him over it and holding him there.

“Dean. You’ve been misbehaving.”

Dean tried to crane his head around but the hand was firm on the back of his head. He cracked a smile. “You should have seen her, Cas. That girl was worth misbehaving for.”

He heard Castiel growl behind him and his face was pushed harder into the mattress. “Oh, I saw her, Dean. I saw everything you did with her.”

“Why Cas, you dirty old man. Peeping on us like that.”

“You had sex with her _in the alley behind the bar_ ,” Castiel ground out, hand tightening in Dean’s hair until the hunter cringed. “In full view of _anyone_ who might walk by.” He yanked Dean’s head back and leaned down so he was whispering in the hunter’s ear. “Letting the whole world see what only I’m allowed to see is one thing, Dean, but you let someone else _touch_ you too. You know I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

Dean knew all right. Despite his wholly satisfying night with Ms. Denim Jacket, he’d been rock hard since he got back to the motel just in _anticipation_ of this. He licked his lips and managed, “...I don’t suppose you were, uh, listening to us too?”

Dean could almost hear Castiel’s teeth clenching. “Yes, I was.”

Dean swallowed, his heart racing. “Then... I guess you heard...”

“Heard you call her _angel_!?” Castiel snarled. He grabbed Dean’s belt and literally _ripped_ the hunter’s pants off, tearing through the denim effortlessly. Dean had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths after that, his heart pounding in his chest as Castiel grabbed his bare ass and squeezed it.

“If I didn’t know better, Dean,” Castiel hissed in his ear, “I’d think you were actually _trying_ to piss me off.”

Dean bit his lip, bracing himself. “If I were doing that, I would have taken her friend up on joining us.”

Castiel’s hand slapped into Dean’s ass hard, and even though he knew it was coming he couldn’t hold back a loud cry. The second spank was even harder, landing square across both cheeks.

“I’ve _told_ you about picking up girls, Dean,” Castiel hissed into his ear as he spanked Dean a third time.

Dean was biting his lip hard to keep from yelling, bracing himself on his elbows as Castiel’s hand slapped into him again and again. It stung and burned and Dean’s cock was absolutely _rigid_ against the bed.

“And you know what? I don’t even think you’re sorry.”

Dean finally let out a gasp of pain as Castiel landed an especially hard blow.

“ _Are_ you?”

Dean shuddered when Castiel’s hand hovered in the air slightly longer than it had before, slapping against his ass the instant he relaxed. “I-I’m not sure about that,” he stammered. “I mean, sh-she felt pretty good, Cas.”

Castiel gave him one more hard spank before letting go of Dean’s hair to grab his red, sore ass with both hands. Dean tried to bite back a whimper as one of Castiel’s fingers rubbed against his hole.

“Would you like to try that again, Dean?”

“R-really good with her hands,” Dean panted, keeping himself bent over the bed.

Another slap, and Dean bit down a scream. Castiel’s finger was teasing at his hole, pushing the tip inside and moving it around roughly. Dean panted into the mattress.

“Give me the lube in your pocket,” Castiel ordered.

Dean shoved a shaking hand in his pocket, rummaging around. When he couldn’t find the lube and tried the other pocket instead, Castiel’s hand slapped against him. “ _Now_ , Dean.”

Dean finally found the lube and handed it back. Castiel took it from him and Dean let out a low moan as a generous amount of cool, slick lube was smeared across his hole.

“I shouldn’t let you carry this anymore,” Castiel murmured, sliding a finger into Dean’s ass and making him gasp. “It only encourages you to be a slut and let other people touch what’s mine. You know you’re only allowed to be a slut for me, Dean.”

Dean bit his lip and shuddered as the finger pumped in and out of him. His cock twitched against the bed when Castiel’s finger rubbed in a slow circle against his sweet spot.

“Are you sorry yet, Dean?”

Dean licked his lips and tried to catch his breath. “...M-maybe.”

Castiel pushed in a second finger. “Just ‘maybe’?”

“Well... it’s hard to say,” Dean panted, looking over his shoulder at the angel. “She tasted _really_ g—”

Castiel’s hand _smacked_ against his ass and Dean cursed into the mattress as it made him tighten around the angel’s fingers.

“You need to be reminded who you belong to,” Castiel bit out, punctuating his words with hard slaps. Dean was biting down on a mouthful of blanket to keep from shouting. “You need a lesson that will _stick_. I think not being able to sit for a week should do the job.”

The fingers pulled out of his body. Dean arched his back and pushed his hips up in anticipation of what was coming next, spreading his legs. But instead of a nice slick cock nudging against his hole, what Dean got was the harsh slap of a belt right down the center of his ass. Dean buried his face in the blankets and screamed.

“Are you sorry yet, Dean?” Castiel prompted mockingly, hitting him with the belt again right across his hole. “Or are you going to keep trying to earn more punishment?”

Dean was shaking with the sting of Castiel’s blows, grunting into the blankets and trying to get his breathing under control. When a pair of hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back against Castiel’s cock, the head of it rubbing against his stinging hole, he chewed his lip and moaned.

“What was that, Dean?”

Castiel’s cock started pushing into him and Dean writhed against the bed. “Yes, okay, I’m sorry!”

“Are you, now?” Castiel was sliding into him slow and easy, and Dean was just panting against the bed, eyes closed in pleasure. “You seemed rather unrepentant not so long ago. I have to wonder at the...” Castiel paused to give Dean’s sore ass a squeeze. “... _sincerity_ of your apology.”

Dean tried to look at Castiel over his shoulder, cheeks darkening slightly. “...I’m really, really sorry. Please forgive me, Cas?”

Castiel gave another long, slow thrust and Dean’s back arched.

“‘I thought she tasted really good,’ Dean. Are you sure you’re sorry?”

“Y-you taste better,” Dean promised. Castiel thrust a little harder and he moaned.

“And her hands?”

“Y-yours are better!” Dean gasped and pushed his hips back against Castiel as the angel started pumping into him faster. “G-god, Cas...”

“I’m considering forgiving you, Dean,” Castiel told him. He ran his hand from Dean’s ass to the small of his back, pressing it down into the mattress. “If you can earn it.”

Dean’s eyes widened when he felt the coolness of lube being smeared over his spanked ass. The wetness soothed the burn, but he knew what it meant, and his hands clenched fearfully against the blankets. His tension made him tighten up around Castiel, and he whined as the angel started thrusting into him harder.

“Think you can earn it, Dean?”

The first slap that landed against his ass made Dean scream. The wetness on his skin multiplied the sting of the blow. Castiel’s hand landed on him again and again, forcing Dean to remain tense and tight around him as he thrust in and out.

“I’m not hearing an answer, Dean.”

“Y-yes!” Dean managed, gasping for air between the pain of Castiel’s blows and the pleasure of being filled up with his cock. “I-I can earn it!”

“Prove it, Dean. Prove you remember who you belong to.”

Dean let out a long, frustrated groan. His cock was leaking precome onto the blankets, making a slick patch that it rubbed against every time Castiel thrust into him. Castiel finally stopped spanking him and leaned forward over Dean’s body, breathing in his ear. Dean laid his head back against the angel’s shoulder, arching up into his thrusts. He felt lube-slick fingers slip over his open lips.

“This belongs to me,” Castiel whispered. “Understood?”

Dean nodded breathlessly. The fingers pulled away from his mouth and Dean gasped when Castiel slapped the side of his ass hard.

“ _This_ belongs to me,” the angel growled.

Dean nodded again, frantically, shaking under him. When Castiel’s hand slipped under his body and wrapped around his cock, squeezing it, Dean’s whole body spasmed and he shouted.

“And _this_ belongs to me,” Castiel finished, giving Dean’s ear a bite as he stroked the hunter’s cock.

Dean was right on the edge of losing all semblance of control and coming in a hot mess all over the blankets. Every time he was thrust into, Castiel’s hips slapped against Dean’s sore ass. He was being filled to the brim and Castiel’s hand pumping slowly up and down his cock was driving him crazy. But he couldn’t come on his own, that was the whole point. He belonged to Cas and he had to ask for permission first.

“Please,” Dean begged, voice breaking as Castiel pulled almost all the way out before ramming back into him. “Please, Cas, c-can I come?”

Castiel smirked and pulled his hand away from Dean’s cock, giving the hunter’s ass a gentle pat. “Good, you’re remembering.”

“C-Cas, please!” Dean gasped as the hand gave him a hard smack. “I’m yours, please just let me come!”

“Do you think you’ve earned it?”

There was something off about the tone of Castiel’s voice, something that to Dean screamed “trap.” He bit his lip and grunted, “...No.”

“Why don’t you think you’ve earned it?”

Dean braced himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder at Castiel and pressing his hips back against the angel. “Y-you get to come first.”

Castiel ran a hand up his spine, pushing his shirt up. “Good boy. Maybe I _can_ forgive you.”

Dean buried his face in the blankets and groaned as Castiel slammed into him. The angel was starting to sound short of breath. Dean started rocking his hips back in time with Castiel’s thrusts, and he was rewarded with another groan.

“Please, Cas, I need you to come in me,” he pleaded breathlessly. He knew Castiel loved it when he begged. _Like a kinky prayer._ And that was just how Cas liked him to do it, the words breathed out desperately like a prayer, raw and holding nothing back. Dean closed his eyes and stopped trying to muffle his noises of pleasure as Castiel fucked him, whispering into the blankets, “Please, Castiel, please, come inside me, I’m yours, only yours, please come inside me...”

Castiel gasped and leaned over him, burying his face in Dean’s neck. Dean rocked his hips against Castiel’s hard thrusts and reached a hand back to run through the angel’s hair, whispering another “please.”

Castiel moaned into Dean’s neck and shoved hard into him, every inch buried in Dean’s sore hole. Dean tilted his head back against Castiel’s shoulder and groaned with him as he felt Castiel’s come filling him up, pulse by pulse, the angel still thrusting inside him. Then Castiel breathed in his ear, “Your turn,” and it was like a switch had been flipped and Dean and came with a shout against the mattress, cock rubbing against the fabric as Castiel rocked into him, hard and deep. It was a few minutes before they both caught their breath and Castiel was able to pull out of Dean. He paused when Dean hissed.

“I didn’t go too hard, did I?” Castiel asked anxiously.

Dean laughed and shook his head. “No, Cas, that was great.”

Castiel pulled out the rest of the way and then helped Dean stand up, holding him as Dean swayed.

“But man, you _do_ owe me a pair of pants,” Dean remarked, looking down at his ripped and tattered jeans.

“I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“God no.”

Castiel smiled and gave Dean a kiss before crawling onto the bed and tugging Dean down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/48873309382/red-handed.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.


End file.
